This invention relates to an individual wheel suspension for motor vehicles and is of the type in which the steered vehicle wheels are articulated to the vehicle chassis by means of control arms and/or wheel guiding shock absorbers.
In motor vehicles axles of present-day construction which are associated with steered vehicle wheels, very frequently an undesirable steering instability occurs which may have widely varying reasons. Thus, it is for example known that a wheel which is out-of-round, or unbalanced or rolls over a hump or the like, generates a torque about the steering axis (king pin axis) which leads to a shimmy or wobble of the steered wheel. This effect is described in a book by Heider, entitled KRAFTFAHRZEUGLENKUNG, pp. 226-229, VEB-Verlag Technik, 1970, and in the periodical ATZ, Issue 10, October 1959, pp. 296-297.
The above-outlined instability of the steered wheels is conventionally attempted to be eliminated or at least diminished by steering shock absorbers, by a careful balancing and centering of the wheels and by a deliberate increase in the friction between the steering and the axle.